


You're Going to be Okay

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Meredith goes with Jo to see a lawyer.





	You're Going to be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

Meredith pulled up to the side of the sketchy place Alex and Jo lived. She wasn't quite sure what to call it. Apartment? Loft? Drug deal spot? It didn't matter. They were happy there for some reason. Meredith texted her to let Jo know she was there and Jo came out a few minutes later.

"Hey." Jo shakily greets her. 

"You okay, Wilson?" Meredith knows she isn't. Meredith had never seen anyone shake so hard in her life. 

"I feel sick." 

"That's nerves." Jo looks close to tears. "Jo, look at me." Meredith waits to go on until she gets Jo's attention. "You're doing the right thing. I am proud of you. For real. This isn't easy and it's not going to be for awhile, but you'll get there. When you do you'll be so happy you went through all this. Also, Alex and I have talked about you staying with me for awhile. Paul won't know you're there." 

Jo shakily breathes out an okay.   
-  
"So, how long is this going to take?" Jo asks the lawyer. Meredith had found him. 

"It matters how well your ex-husband responds to us. Also, if a judge believes you're in danger they could speed things up." 

Meredith watches Jo's shoulders fall in defeat. "So, it's going to take awhile." 

The lawyer's lips press together before he says. "If your ex is anything like you explain then yes. Also, because you've been away from him for so long a judge most likely won't help speed the process up."

"I understand." Jo tells him. 

"I'm sorry I can't do more." Meredith believes that he's truly sorry. That he actually cares about Jo. 

"Thank you for meeting with me." Jo smiles at him. 

"I'll send out the serving to him. Hopefully, we'll receive good news back." 

Jo and her are walking out when Meredith sees that Jo is crying and looks to be struggling for breath. Meredith pulls her into a hug. She's not sure why she does it. Maybe it's the mom part of her taking over? "Sh, it's going to be okay. You're going to be okay." Meredith hopes she's right. Jo deserves more. She deserves her life back.


End file.
